See One, Do One, Teach One
by supercalifraj4
Summary: A one-shot of what could have happened at the end of the Pilot. Smut warning.


See One, Do One, Teach One

Jane sat with her back against the door, taking in the crime scene that had become of her quaint Boston apartment.

_"Your place is really nice"_, Agent Dean had said, sounding almost surprised.

_"What, like I live in a sterile little hovel with my dead plants and my TV dinners?"_

"_What a jerk_", Jane mused at the recollection of the last time she had been in her apartment – before Maura had called to tell her it had been ransacked - before she had been kidnapped by Hoyt and trapped beneath his murderous scalpel for the second time in her life – before Agent Dean had offered to take her to dinner a second time. Jeez, as a federal agent you would think the guy could take a hint! She had told Dean after the incident that she really just wanted to go home…but the truth was that she really just wanted to see Maura.

Is that weird that Maura was the first person to enter Jane's mind after such a traumatic event? That she was the only person Jane felt she could seek comfort in?

_'She's your best friend, Jane, of course that's not weird. It is perfectly normal.'_

Jane brushed the thought of confliction from her mind as she heard a "yip" from the hallway and saw Jo Friday dart into the room and onto the couch, followed by the unmistakable _click-clack_ of Maura's designer heels as she rounded through the open doorframe.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to drop off Jo, but I thought you might like to have her tonight for some added comfort."

_'I would love to have her tonight for some added comfort'_, thought Jane…but she wasn't referring to the dog.

"And I wanted you to see for yourself what extraordinary creatures these are." Maura squatted down to Jane's level to allow her a closer look at the miniature Bass situated in the back corner of the glass tank she was holding. Jane was finding it difficult to keep her attention on the turtle as her gaze continued to wander towards Maura's chest that just happened to be exactly at eye level. Jane snapped herself out of her reverie and slowly stood, taking the tank from Maura on the way up. She paused slightly when she felt Maura's soft, but strong hand grasp her arm to help her regain balance. Jane gave her a brief smile then walked to the kitchen to deposit her new reptilian pet on the counter.

_'First a dog, now a turtle…if this keeps up, Korsak will be calling ME Detective Doolittle.'_

Jane turned back around to find Maura extracting a pair of latex exam gloves from her bright orange designer purse that was a perfect complement to her red leather jacket.

"I thought I would help you clean up!"

Jane gave a silent chuckle.

"Well let me get you some work clothes…"

"These are my work clothes", Maura said, then paused with an unsure look on her face. "What? You don't like?"

_'Oh if she only knew how much Jane "liked!"'_

Maura took a few steps forward until she was only inches from Jane, as she snapped the second glove onto her hand.

"So…where do you want me to start?"

Jane felt her respirations quicken, along with her heartbeat.

_'Did she really just say that? Oh God.'_

The adrenaline was still coursing through Jane's veins from the earlier trauma with Hoyt, and before she could stop herself Jane reached forward, captured Maura's face in her hands and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Jane felt Maura stiffen and immediately regretted her impulsive act. But just as she was about to pull away Jane felt Maura lean into the kiss and she knew she had her approval. When they finally broke apart for air Jane whispered into Maura's ear, "How about we start in the bedroom?"

Maura gave a girlish nod and slowly started backing Jane into the back bedroom, being extra careful not to let either of them trip over the debris that covered the floor.

"Maura, as much as I do admire your "work clothes", I think they would look even better on my floor." Jane nipped Maura's earlobe, eliciting a gasp. Jane soothed the bite with a soft swipe of her tongue. "It's already a train wreck in here, what's a few more articles of clothing? And given that it's clothing from _the_ Dr. Isles it will at least turn the place into a glamorous train wreck", Jane stated matter-of-factly.

Maura giggled softly, "Well then, by all means, Detective, anything I can do to help restore your interior design…"

Jane slowly began to peel the red leather jacket back off of Maura's delicate shoulders, tracing its path with her fingers as it slipped gently down the length of Maura's arms until it dropped quietly in a heap on the floor. Maura could feel the goosebumps starting to form on her arms, despite the heat slowly beginning to fill her cheeks with an elegant glow. Jane's breath caught in her throat in a silent gasp.

"You're so beautiful", Jane whispered as she stood gazing into those pools of hazel-green.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's slender waist, pulling her in closer so she could connect their lips in the sweetest and softest kiss either of them had ever experienced. Jane casually ran her tongue across Maura's bottom lip until Maura let her in for a dueling of tongues, during which both parties worked frantically to remove the remainder of each other's clothing until they were both left standing in their undergarments; Maura in her matching, lavish royal blue lace, and Jane in basic black cotton.

The pair finally found their way onto the bed, which was situated on a diagonal from the prior home invasion. Maura clambered on top of Jane, straddling her hips and intertwining their fingers, pinning Jane's hands up above her head, making sure to let her boobs hang tantalizingly in Jane's direct line of sight…for the second time tonight. Once she was sure their fingers were locked and Jane wouldn't be moving her hands, Maura slowly brought her face level with Jane's. She let her lips ghost over Jane's, allowing a slight graze, but not satisfying the kiss. Jane lifted her head in a desperate attempt to make contact with Maura's lips – to taste her tongue once more. But Maura shifted with Jane, deluding her efforts for more contact. Jane made a quick dart with her tongue when Maura was close enough and least expecting it, and managed to get a quick swipe to the roof of Maura's mouth.

Maura gave in to the contact and relaxed her hold on Jane's hands as she finally indulged Jane in a real kiss. Maura's whole body melted into Jane's as the kiss deepened – and that's when Jane took advantage, wrapping her left leg around Maura's calf and successfully flipping them despite Maura's little squeal of both surprise and protest. Jane halted any opportunity for further protest by kissing Maura long and hard.

Jane began moving her kisses outward along Maura's jawline, then down the length of her neck, feeling her carotid pulse pound against her tongue with each new placement of her lips on that smooth, porcelain skin. Jane could feel that same pulse rate being reflected somewhere much lower in her own anatomy. But she continued working her kisses lower, traveling down between Maura's breasts, slowly tracing her hands down Maura's arms, to her sides, then up to hover over her rack of God, giving both tits a solid squeeze and circling both nipples with her thumbs. Maura let out a quiet moan.

Meanwhile, Jane continued her southbound trail of kisses until she could feel Maura's heat emanating against her face. Jane let her hands ghost down Maura's sides until they rested on her hips. Maura was wriggling with anticipation. After admiring Maura's sexy blue panties and briefly pondering how much the thin piece of lace probably cost the fine doctor, Jane hooked her fingers beneath the fabric and casually pulled them down and off the ME's incredibly toned legs.

_'Maybe I haven't been giving all those crazy riku yoga classes enough credit…' _the detective thought with a mild smirk.

She ran her strong hands back up the doctor's silky smooth calves until she reached her knees, at which point she gently pushed outward, spreading Maura's legs wide. Jane nestled herself in front of Maura, hooked her arms underneath each leg and took one last glance up at Maura's face before she went down…

Maura's eyes were hooded with arousal and she was biting her lip in anticipation for what was about to come…literally. She was beautiful. She also looked hot as fuck, and Jane couldn't hold out any longer.

She started with one long, slow swipe up the entire length of the ME's pussy. Maura was so wet and her arousal flooded Jane's senses. It was like a frenzy that consumed her mind. All she wanted was Maura – to taste her, to smell her, to touch her, to hear her, to see her. Everything was Maura and that was okay.

While Jane's tongue was working in circles on Maura's clit, _tasting_ every drop of sweetness and breathing in that intoxicating _aroma_ that could only be described as "Maura", she inserted her fingers deep into Maura's core and started pumping, _feeling_ the muscles contract around her digits with each successive thrust. And with each lick or thrust or flick, she _heard_ another soft moan escape from Maura's delicate crimson lips, with the occasional cry of "Oh God, Jane!". Finally she could feel Maura coming undone all around her; legs shaking, heart pounding, breathing rapid and ragged, muscles clenched. And as Jane glanced back up she _saw_ Maura's head thrown back, honey-blonde hair splayed across the pillow, hands balled up and clenching fistfuls of sheets, back arched – and one final cry of pleasure escaped as the orgasm coursed its last jolt through her body.

Maura went limp and lay motionless as her breathing began to shallow. Jane made her way up to the head of the bed so she was laying full length beside Maura. She reached over to tuck a loose strand of the beautiful golden hair behind Maura's ear when she heard Maura finally catch enough breath to say, "I should offer to help clean your apartment more often, Jane."


End file.
